


The Exorcist

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 大前天梦见的西幻故事，610数字前后有点意义，结局可能不太美味。





	The Exorcist

不管是以质量还是种类来评判，眼前这顿美餐都实在是太丰盛了。既有肉感鲜嫩咬起来鲜美多汁的孩童，也有浑身散发着芬芳的纯洁少女。而挡在前面的那位年轻人，穿着普通人的衣服胸前却挂着十字架，手里拿着精巧的银瓶，里面盛放的所谓圣水正是让波勒克兰蒙在左眼上的皮质眼罩变得湿漉漉的元凶。

“你是教会的驱魔人？”波勒克兰语意调侃，本是随口一问，却不想对方却郑重地点了下头。

“我是。”努德内回答。与恐怖小说里描绘的那些强大得能够斩杀妖魔的游侠们不同，在教会里，所谓驱魔人仅是一种称呼，与字面暗示最接近的武器不过是手里的银瓶圣水和口中念诵的经文。

“那你的工作可做得真不怎么样呢。”波勒克兰冷笑着逼近那毫不退让的年轻人，盯着他坚贞不屈的表情说，“你的圣水没有用，你念的经我也听不懂。”他托起对方的下巴玩味地看着，“那你现在打算怎么办呢？”

“不知道，”努德内声音平静地回答，面容中看不到丝毫恐惧与害怕，他的眼神坚定而勇敢地回望着应是吸血鬼的魔物，“但我希望你别再害人了，这样会下地狱的。”

波勒克兰的笑容就和他寒刃般的目光一样冷彻，他忽然凑近那驱魔人的脸，享受着鼻尖浸润的鲜血甜味，语调轻蔑地问：“人类之于我，就如同野兔之于狼。狼不捕猎会饿死，我不杀人也会。你自以为善心地想救他们，却要眼睁睁看着我死。至于你们口中描绘说的地狱，我看跟这人间也没差多少。”

“……”努德内沉默地听着，没有移开目光，也没有出声反驳，等对方话音落尽，才开口说，“可他们年龄太小，现在就死未免太可惜，”他想对方大概并不在乎这些，“他们身上的血恐怕还不够塞你牙缝的，你带走我还不够吗？”

“吃饱是能吃饱，”波勒克兰回答，眼前这人眸子里晶亮的神光和说话时的淡定让他忽然有了些兴趣，“但有谁会拒绝饭后再来几道点心呢？”

“可如果你耐心等到他们长大的话，就可以吃得更饱足些。”努德内仍没有放弃坚持，他以对方的立场分析着利害，他不是善于布道传教的类型，却自有逻辑与做事方法。

波勒克兰饶有兴趣地任着耳边的话音絮絮不止，一个字也没听进去，却像是被说服了般，以故作认真的神情说：“好，那我就把他们留在这，把你带回家去当晚餐。”希望你如看起来那样合我的胃口。

 

“你能稍微省着些吃吗？”如神子般被绑缚在十字架上的努德内问，身上的绳索桎梏着他的行动，却也不算太紧。他猜想这是为了防止血液不流通，影响这位吸血鬼进食的缘故。

“怎么？”波勒克兰抚摸着他已经知道其姓名的猎物，像屠夫打量待宰的羔羊那样审视着努德内颈侧的脉搏，“你不想这么快死？”

“不，”努德内摇着头否认，仅是被这位叫做波勒克兰的吸血鬼用目光打量，他敏感的皮肤便泛起微小的颗粒，“我是在想，如果你节制些的话，就不用杀那么多人了。”

“可以是可以，”波勒克兰以拇指抚摸着覆盖在努德内动脉上的薄肉，嘴唇几乎要贴上那微红的耳垂，“……如果你的味道值得我多次品尝的话。”

 

“你觉得我的味道怎么样？”努德内声音虚弱地问。他没想到对方说的“品尝”竟然是双重意义的。他的身体里外都疼痛难忍，被强行灌入的液体滚烫，而失去的那部分却让他感到冰凉。缺血增加心脏跳动的负担，让他的话听起来声嘶力竭。

“勉强还算满意。”波勒克兰故意压低自己的评价。与那些随便撩拨几下就沉溺欢愉的肉体不同，努德内自始至终都是沉静安详的面容，乖顺得像具没有感官的人偶，不管他怎么摆弄都是那副面无表情的样子。

背离人世的吸血鬼久违的征服欲被前所未有地唤起，他不禁开始想象那双湖泊般的绿眼睛饱蘸情欲的光彩，那该是多么精美的佐餐品。

离开时波勒克兰将先前剥下来的衣服随手扔到那赤裸的身体上。他没有再将那位驱魔人绑回木柱，而是让努德内在整块动物毛皮制成的地毯上休息。

那单纯人惦记着村里那些乡民的命，不会想要逃跑的。波勒克兰不信神，却对努德内那颗易懂的善心自信满满。

 

“我可以看书架上的书吗？”努德内睡足后靠在地下室的墙上问，面前堆放的是波勒克兰给他带回的野果，虽然味道不算太可口，但至少可以吃饱。

“事到如今，你还有这兴致？”波勒克兰从来没翻过那些看厚度就很无聊的书，这藏身的隐蔽处是他自别的吸血鬼那里抢来的，从前的主人据说是位学究。

“反正闲着也是闲着，”努德内神情淡然地回答，他是真觉得有些无聊，想要找些事情来打发时间，“不行就算了。”

“行，想看哪本就自己拿，”波勒克兰扫了眼那些书上密布的蜘蛛网，“我也刚好想知道那些书里都说了些什么呢。”

 

“这是本地图集，”努德内捧着本很厚的画册对波勒克兰说，书本的重量让他身上的伤隐隐作痛，只好放在地上小心地翻阅，“很古老了，上面标注的很多地方都跟现在的认知不同，应该是最早那批开拓者记录的数据。”

“啧啧，真看不出来，你还懂这么多？”波勒克兰坐在面料考究的沙发上，慢悠悠地吐出灰白色的烟圈，看着它们如套环般相互交融，最后堆叠成流散的浅雾，好似许久未见的蓝天里漫卷的白云。

“我只是喜欢看书，”努德内跪在地毯上回答，抬头望着波勒克兰，“书会告诉人们许多事情。”

“那书有没有告诉你，身为教会的驱魔人，到头来会被只吸血鬼当做宠物养？”波勒克兰讥讽地问，换了个更惬意的姿势坐着。

“没有。”努德内仍是表情平常地回答，他从波勒克兰的话里捕捉到某样重要的信息，于是问道，“原来你当我是宠物吗？我还以为是家畜之类的呢？”

努德内认真思考的表情让波勒克兰忍不住笑得将烟灰抖落在身上，他站起身来走到书边跪坐着的年轻人身边，问：“宠物和家畜有什么本质区别吗？”

“有，”努德内望着波勒克兰那只犀利的独眼回答，“宠物不是用来吃的，可家畜大部分是。”

“或许吧。”波勒克兰觉得与对方争辩没有意义，只是这个问题让他再度感到饥饿。他的胃口从来都很不错，不管哪方面都不知餍足。

 

即使随时都被死亡的羽翼笼罩着，努德内却将这日子过得宁静而规律。

波勒克兰通常在傍晚夕阳完全被星空取代后苏醒，然后找努德内讨要今日份的美餐。

每次被取用后，努德内都会因虚弱而昏沉入睡，直到再度睁眼时他才确定自己又多活了一天。他会在波勒克兰休息的白昼埋头书本，用那些有意思的故事和新奇的知识填充漫长的时间。

尽管波勒克兰从不让自己的宠物挨饿，可食物转化为血的速度远不及每日消耗的分量。

努德内的身体可见地虚弱下去。他的面色变得越来越苍白，原本饱满鲜润的唇如枯萎的花渐渐灰败，就连那双翠澈的眼眸也被低垂的睫毛挡住神采。

他昏睡的时间越来越长，清醒的时间越来越少。到最后他的眼睛即使在白昼里，也几乎快要看不清东西，更别说阅读那些密密麻麻的文字。血液稀薄所带来的心脏负荷更是越来越沉重，他不得不终日躺着以将身体产生的消耗降到最低，好让自己能够尽量再撑些时间。

这场缓慢的死亡临近终点的时间比努德内预计的晚。即使知道末日将近，他也没表现出任何惶恐与不安，比起惋惜自己早做好觉悟放弃的性命，他更担心波勒克兰饮尽自己的血后会再去伤害村里的人。

 

“你好像快死了。”波勒克兰某次傍晚醒来，想要美餐时却发现努德内仍在昏睡，身体冰凉得不像是生者，倒像是被吃干抹净丢弃的残骸。

“嗯。”努德内迷糊地应着，被翻开检查的眼睑透来朦胧的光亮，波勒克兰那只琥珀色的单眼在视野内明晃晃的，如鹰隼的瞳仁般锐利。

“这可不行。”波勒克兰放弃食用的打算，以罕见轻柔的动作让努德内重新躺下，忽然有了主意，“我去把你的朋友抓来跟你做个伴吧，在你养好身子前，我暂且先换换口味。”他无视对方脸上抗议的表情，继续说着，“教堂里那个爱管闲事的神父和村口傻啦吧唧的猎人，你更喜欢哪一位呢？”

“别，”努德内艰难地挤出声音，拼命地摇头，“别伤害我的朋友。”

“那我就只好去狩猎其他村民果腹了。”波勒克兰居高临下地望着努德内，欣赏着那毫无血色的脸上呈现出的有趣表情，“只要牺牲的不是你朋友，别人的血我喝多少你都无所谓是不是？”

“不是的，”努德内死死地抓着那只托在脸侧的手，呼吸与心跳都随着情绪的激动变得紊乱，他抬着焦点逐渐涣散的眼睛望着波勒克兰，断断续续地说着破碎的话，“不，不是的……”

“那就快点告诉我你的选择，”波勒克兰语调不耐烦地催促着，比起今晚饭食的口味，他更享受努德内这副痛苦挣扎的表情，“朋友还是村民？神父还是猎人？”

“……”努德内紧咬着牙陷入沉默，摆在面前的问题太艰难，不管作出什么的选择，他都会因此成为加害者的帮凶。

“我给你三秒考虑时间。”波勒克兰说，“如果等我数完你还没想好答案的话，今晚我就先杀掉一个村民，等到明天再来问你同样的问题。”说罢他不等努德内反应，就开始倒数，“3，2，1——”

“神父，”努德内抢在波勒克兰的尾音结束前回答，怕对方没听清，又重复着，“我选神父。”

“哦，明白了，”波勒克兰语调淡漠地说，伸手安抚般地轻拍努德内的前胸，“看起来在两位朋友当中，你更在意的是那位猎人。”

“不，他们对我是相同的重要，”努德内的呼吸依旧微弱，却比先前稍微平顺了些，言简意赅地解释着“舍身成仁的神父，死后可以进入天堂。”

 

“是教会里的人都这么有意思呢？还是只有你们俩特别？”波勒克兰语调戏谑，眼前这朋友相见的场景感人肺腑，却打动不了他没有温度的心。“我只跟这位神父说你在这，他竟然就乖乖地随我来了。”

奥默里克无暇理会身后冷酷的吸血鬼说了些什么讽刺的话，努德内那张惨白得几乎跟死人无异的脸让他感到万分心疼，简直无法想象这位年轻的驱魔人在这里都遭受过什么怎样的折磨。

“请放过他吧，”奥默里克哀伤地抱着努德内绵软的身躯，平日暖洋般温柔的眸色此时如凝固的寒冰般冷硬，表情决然地对波勒克兰说，“让我来替他承受这一切。”

“看来这家伙挑人的眼光不错呢，”波勒克兰故意用赞叹的语调说，玩味地看着奥默里克，“正是他将你的名字告诉我，说想要你来陪他作伴。”

“不是这样的……”努德内气若游丝地否认着，却被轻覆上来的手指按住双唇，示意他别浪费精力说话。

奥默里克目光里是坦荡如碧空的理解与了然，他声音柔和地对努德内说：“你所做的选择是正确的，感谢你给我经受试炼的机会。”说罢，他将怀里的人轻轻放下，转向朝自己走来的波勒克兰。

“希望你的味道不比他差。”波勒克兰握住奥默里克的手腕，猛地将他拉起来，圈进臂膀里，仔细地打量着那张棱角分明的英俊面容和冰霜般冷澈的蓝眼睛。

“你可以喝他的血，但求你别碰他。”努德内忽然抬起手，想要引起波勒克兰的注意。

“什么？他还对你……”奥默里克惊觉努德内话里隐藏的含义，愤怒与鄙夷自胸腔中倏然而生，望向波勒克兰的目光如刀子般锋利，带着丝难掩的厌恶。

波勒克兰倒无所谓奥默里克怎么看他，反正眼刀又穿不透皮肉，他调侃着努德内问：“别告诉我你这是……在吃醋？”

“他有终身誓言，求你别碰他。”努德内费力地挤出惨淡的微笑，躺在地上嘶哑艰涩地看着波勒克兰说，“我的话，就没关系。”

“你在说什么傻话？”奥默里克声音眼神悲悯地看着地上虚弱的好友，叹息过后抬起眼来迎着波勒克兰那颇有兴致的视线，“你曾从他那里获得的，今后请找我索取，不管你要的是什么。”

真是太有趣了。与自开始起便顺从自己选的命运，至始至终都没有抗拒的努德内不同，名为奥默里克的神父面若冰霜，整个人散发着清冷疏离的气质，望过来的眼里壁立万仞，高傲得让人忍不住想要将他的尊严踏在脚下，像踩碎甲壳虫的鞘翅那样碾得粉碎。

“既然你的朋友如此迫不及待，那我只好满足他，”波勒克兰声音轻浮地说，他的鼻尖贴着奥默里克的脖颈滑过，嘴唇在那脉搏突突跳动的地方来回逡巡，忽然贴上那单薄的耳垂问，“你是打算自己脱还是需要我来帮你？”

“你就在这里？”奥默里克露出难言的神色，余光里努德内紧闭着眼睛，但颤抖的唇表明他仍清醒着。

“是啊，”波勒克兰淡笑着回答，理所当然的样子，“也没见你们人类在杀鸡宰羊的时候特意避开禽畜的同类吧？”

“你可真是魔鬼！”奥默里克展露出轻蔑的笑容，抬手挣脱波勒克兰的环抱，将长袍上的暗扣依次解开，覆盖在白色衬袍下的身体带着淡淡的香烛味，胸前垂挂的十字架闪耀着浅浅的银光。

波勒克兰没等奥默里克完全脱下那外袍，便身手钳着对方因常年呆在室内而肤色白净的身体，让神父带着他的圣袍和十字架，仰面躺在冰冷的木质地板上。

“……对不起。”奥默里克听见耳边传来努德内微弱的声音，伸出手去正好能碰到对方干枯的指节。他轻轻地碰了下那冰冷的手，平静的声音中带着从容的轻笑，说：“没事的。”

波勒克兰没兴趣欣赏眼前这出由他导演的伦理剧，他将奥默里克伸出去的手捉回来，张开嘴露出锋利的门牙靠近腕部青色的血管。通常他不会这么快进入食用环节，可今天时间拖延得太久，他感到饥饿难耐，打算调换下流程，先垫垫肚子再慢慢地享用这具身体的其他部分。

奥默里克安静地看着波勒克兰的动作，表情淡漠得仿佛那只即将被刺破的手并不属于自己，他的眼睛里有讽刺也有怜悯，自下方往上去的目光里带着高昂的信念。

 

门在波勒克兰的利齿即将扎进血管的刹那被撞开，站在地下室楼梯上的是没被选中的猎人。他手里紧握着一把结实的巨斧，这避难所的坚固的门对它而言不在话下。

猎人敏捷地翻跃过楼梯扶手，稳稳地落在地板上，眼前的场景令他感到既悲痛又愤怒，浅棕色的眼睛里快要喷出火来。

隐匿踪迹惯来是波勒克兰的长项，可面对来势汹汹的入侵者，他也没工夫细想对方是如何追踪到这里的。

“我当是谁呢？”波勒克兰毫不慌乱地看着来人，他自然认得村里这位空手便能碎石的大力士，“这不是你那落选的猎人朋友吗？”

“盖里克……”努德内轻呼着猎人的名字，“你怎么来了？”

“你失踪后，奥默里克跟我带着村民把这附近的林子和山头来回翻了几遍，就觉得这附近最可疑，只是没找到入口在哪，”盖里克声音嘹亮地说，“这次多亏奥默里克在入口处做了标记，我才知道这家伙的巢穴藏在哪块石头背后。”

“所以这才是你愿意跟我来的真正原因？”波勒克兰语调讥讽地冷笑着，以凡人难以识别的速度将奥默里克自地上抓起来背靠在身前，“我还当你是真的愿意为朋友牺牲的善良人呢。”

“我当然愿意替他去死，可我更想要同他一起活下去。”奥默里克背对着波勒克兰，所以那位吸血鬼看不见他眼里冷冽如冰的神光，“至于你，就到地狱里去接受应得的惩罚吧。”

或许是身体贴得太近，或许是神父有张温柔无害的脸，也或许是饥饿带来的眩晕攫获波勒克兰的神经，他没能防备住那柄忽然扎进他大腿的尖锐物。直到奥默里克趁他恍神的瞬间脱离桎梏，他才看清那没进他血肉里的闪光是支十字架。

他并不是惧怕十字架的那种劣等血族，他甚至用那所谓的圣物来装饰自己的寓所。可奥默里克的这件银器与那些不同，被它穿透的破孔并不深，波勒克兰的能量却源源不断地自那里流失。

“看来它是真的宝血十字架。”奥默里克早已趁机将努德内扶到墙边安全处，声线平稳地望着那展现着神迹的银器说。那是他自教廷中枢带回的圣物，看起来普通寻常，他过去只将它当作象征，却没想到关于它来历的传说竟然是真实的。

努德内躺着在奥默里克怀里注视着盖里克与波勒克兰之间的搏斗，看得出那吸血鬼已不如先前那么游刃有余，他的速度被十字架扎出的伤痕拖慢，力量也渐渐地微弱下去。

“你早料到会如此的，对不对？”波勒克兰在回避攻击的间隙瞟了眼努德内的方向。

回答他的却是奥默里克：“他是个聪明人，而且对我的做事风格十分了解。”神父的声音不疾不徐，“自他失踪那日起，我就每晚做好准备等着你来。我随身带着十字架，在将标记用的粉末藏在戒指里，与盖里克制定好行动的计划，为的就是这一天。”

“了不起。”波勒克兰语调平淡地赞叹着，心知自己大势已去，可他此生什么时候服过输？

盖里克惊异地看着面前那吸血鬼将插在腿上的十字架拔出来扎进了心窝，看着他面带胜利的微笑倒在地上，死状优雅得仿佛是天生的贵族。

 

“好了，一切都结束了。”奥默里克抱起努德内，对猎人说，“赶紧把尸体烧掉吧，说不定他还会复活。

“我也觉得这样比较保险。”盖里克说着便举起火镰，“干脆连这破地方也一并烧成灰吧，谁知道什么地方还藏着妖异呢。”

“别！”努德内轻声阻止着，面对奥默里克询问的目光，他建议着说，“先把那些书搬走吧，很可惜的。”

“好。”奥默里克答应着，示意盖里克先处理掉吸血鬼的遗骸，再去搬那些书。

 

“我没想到你的十字架竟然真能驱魔，也不知道盖里克会跟着来，”被夜晚的星光重新照耀着，再喝了些带碎肉的薄粥，努德内气色看起来好了些，“我只是不希望再有村民遇害。”

奥默里克轻柔地替努德内仔细清理身上的伤痕，面露不忍却最终说了实话：“其实他骗了你，”神父叹息着说，“他并没有因为你的自愿牺牲就放弃捕猎村民，只是单纯想要玩弄你罢了。”

“果然如此。”努德内抬眼望着奥默里克那从不说谎的眼睛，却没有特别惊讶的样子，他早隐隐有此猜测，却别无选择只能抱着侥幸，“我真是……”

“别太自责，这不是你的错。”奥默里克替努德内合上衣襟，又替他拉过来毯子盖上，“好好休息，有什么需要就叫我。”

“嗯。”努德内收回搭在奥默里克膝盖上的手，睡意随着柔软床铺所带来的安心感沉沉袭来，他很快地就进入了梦乡。

 

这一年，有许多人死去，也有许多人出生。

曾经被笼罩在吸血鬼阴影下的村落，随着冬去春来，再度焕发出丰饶的生机。

 

Note：

文中驱魔人（exorcist）只是下级神品（Minor Order）等级中段的职位，不是范海辛那种驱魔人，不能算严格的神职（卷宗中不能写作 cleric）。

 

2019-03-13


End file.
